5 Things about the Next Generation
by Live.Laugh.Love.Listen.Music
Summary: 5 thing about each character from the next generation of Potters/Weasleys/Scamanders/Lupins/Malfoys.
1. Fred George Weasley

**Hi! I've revised this chapter and am working my through the next few chapters. After that I'll hopefully finish the story quickly after that but I can't make any promises (I have lots of exams coming up, my laptop is broken and I'm borrowing this whenever I can).**

**As always, you can message me any suggestions or headcanons and I may include them. **

Fred George Weasley

He hated pranking.

He, Fred Weasley 2nd, absolutely loathed pranking. What was the point of it? Personally, he preferred to go for a relaxing swim in the Lake – the Giant Squid loved the company – or to try and chat up Olivia Boot. But despite his feelings towards pranking, he did it anyway. Growing up, he had seen the expressions on his father's face. Fred knew how similar he was to his namesake and how that hurt his dad. George had actually told Fred that even though Uncle Fred was dead, it was like he was living through Fred. That had hurt (though Fred knew it wasn't deliberate – it was New Years, and George was tipsy) and so Fred pranked, even though he hated it, just so he could watch his father's eyes sparkle with happiness as he remembered the fun times with his brother.

Olivia Boot.

Olivia Boot – or Livvy, as he secretly liked to call her – was a brown haired, brown eyed teacher's pet that had one day walked into the Charms Classroom and – how corny was this? – straight into his heart. She worked hard, achieved good grades and was Head Girl and Prefect. She also enjoyed rejecting all of Fred's advances. When Uncle Harry had overheard him describe Olivia's most recent rejection to Louis, he had burst out laughing and then walked off with no explanation, chuckling and muttering something that sounded like 'Prongs' and 'Lily Flower'.

Roxanne.

His sister, his rock. Roxy had always been there for him, using her three extra years of life experience to protect him (though she did lord it over him too, claiming it was her right as big sister). To say they were close was an understatement: they told each other everything. He was the first person Roxy told when she had been dumped by Mark McLaggen (who, by the way, ended up with a broken nose. Fred got a week's worth of detention for that but it was _so_worth it) and the first person he told about his crush on Olivia was Roxy. They just _clicked_.

Quidditch.

Fred loved it. He _lived_ for the game, for the thrill, the adrenalin. He was a beater on the Gryffindor team from his 2nd to 7th year. There was the added bonus of Roxy being the other beater for the first three years. For all three of those years Gryffindor won both the House and Quidditch cup by a margin of 300 points. His cousin, Dominique, had filled the spot after Roxy left Hogwarts and they worked well together, but never as well as his work with Roxy. When he graduated, Fred continued with Quidditch, and within a year was signed to the Appleby Arrows. The first thing he heard when he was introduced to the team was a shriek of surprise and then he was hugged by a blur of red in blue and silver Quidditch robes. _Roxy._

Death

Fred was thirty three when he died. Too young, in his opinion; in everyone's opinion. It was a Wednesday when he died, in the middle of August. He had been midway through training when he received an owl from his wife, Olivia (she had finally agreed to date him in the 7th year and they had married nine years later. Throughout this time, Fred had repeatedly heard Uncle Harry muttering 'Prongs' and 'Lily-flower'). Her letter said that she had gone to St Mungo's after a morning of uncharacteristically severe illness. She had written that the healers had stopped the vomiting but she needed to see him as soon as possible. Full of panic – Olivia was _never_ sick – Fred had immediately left practice and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. Unfortunately, Fred had never been proficient at apparation, and he instead arrived several miles east, on the muggle M25. He was hit by a car and died instantly.

7 months later, Olivia gave birth to his daughter, Isla.


	2. Dominique Gabrielle Weasley

**Hi Guys. This chapter is about Dominique. She was quite an interesting character to write. I have often wondered about her and I am thinking of writing more about her in the future. Watch this space!**

**Thank you TheCookieThief101! I don't think Fred can come back to life but it is a good idea! Thanks for reviewing!**

Dominique Gabrielle Weasley

She was tough

Dominique had been told that since she was three. She had broken her arm when she fell off a broomstick at the burrow. Her parents had rushed her into to Grandma Molly, who was the best at healing. All her Aunts, Uncles, Cousins and whoever had been there at the time had been telling her to be brave. She had replied with 'Why? It doesn't hurt or anything.' Since them she had been dubbed the tough one. Everybody expected her to be the rock of the family, to take everything as it comes and not be affected by pain. Her family thought it was okay to not be as worried about her as they were about the other cousins, because she was though. In truth, she hurt as much as anyone else and it hurt that her parents didn't look out for her as much as they did with Victorie and Louis. The only reason she hadn't cried when she broke her arm was that she had found a bottle of pain meds in Uncle George's room, and was on a high all day.

She was a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team

Dominique, like her cousin's Fred and Roxanne, lived for Quidditch. Her room at home and her dorm at school were covered in posters and diagrams and collector cards. Her most prized possession was her Cleansweep 4000. She was ecstatic when she got a place on the Gryffindor team. She wasn't as in sync with Fred as Roxanne had been, but they worked brilliantly together and won almost all the matches she played. When she left school and was signed to the Holyhead Harpies she partied nonstop for a week.

She didn't trust boys

When she was 15, Dominique had gone out with Jamie Corner. At first everything had gone fine. He treated her right, was romantic and didn't pressure her. But then, on a Hogsmeade visit, he had taken her into a dark alley, put a silencing charm on her and raped her. Dominique told on him but throughout Hogwarts she was never able to trust another boy. Every time she got close she remembered the pain of forced sex and pushed any boy away. It was only after she left school that she learned to trust again. John Hartman, a muggle she had literally crashed into in a muggle supermarket (she couldn't get enough of Chocolate Digestives) and it was like love at first sight.

She preferred her hair to Victorie's

Dominique was a Weasley through and through. Red hair over blonde every time! Her hair was long and wavy and she loved it to bits. Her hair was her only vanity. She would chose it over her mother, sister and brother's blonde anyway. She was also closer to her father because of it. They both shared the red and both loved it.

Death

Dominique's death was just as sudden and unexpected as Fred's. She had been playing Quidditch, Harpies against Puddlemere United. One of the beaters on the other team had wacked a bludger into the back of her head. She had been killed instantly. Her family had been devastated, even more so by the fact it was only a year after Fred's death. Dominique was 25.

**Any requests for the next chapter?**

**Review... You know you want to!**


	3. Rose Evelyn Weasley

**Hi Guys! Here is another chapter, I'm on a roll!**

**I want to thank all the lovely people who have reviewed! Love you guys! Xxx**

**I plan on doing Hugo soon. Are there any requests?**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to disclaim my last chapters! So here it is: I don't own Harry Potter or the Characters.**

**Have is the requested Rose Weasley!**

Rose Evelyn Weasley

She was allergic to pollen.

No joke. Every time she went within 5 meters of a flower she was struck down with a sneezing fit so bad that sometimes she couldn't stand. It got so bad that by the time she was six she couldn't go outside. After being taken to St Mungo's, healers diagnosed her with lèrgicaalpollen, a rare disease but luckily it was cureable. Rose recond that one of the best days in her life was 26th April, 2012. It was the first time she could play in the garden and have fun.

She was just like her parents

Sometimes wasn't a good thing. She was extremely clever and bossy, like her mother and a tactless loudmouth like her father. As you can imagine, this got her into a lot of _interesting _situations at school. For a while she resented being like her parents but then her Uncle Harry told her she had her parent's undying loyalty and bravery. Maybe it wasn't so bad to be just like her mum and dad.

She fancied Scorpius Malfoy

Her interest had first spiked on the platform, when they were about to leave for their first year. She had craned her neck to find out what her father and Uncle Harry were looking at. She saw a tall, pale boy standing next to a tall pale man. _'What's so interesting about them? The small one is cute though..._' She had thought. On the train, he had asked to sit in the same compartment as her and Albus, as there were no other seats. They had become firm friends on the trip to Hogwarts and throughout their school years Albus, Rose and Scorpius had been known as the next Golden Trio, even though Albus and Scorpius were Slytherins and Rose was a Ravenclaw. As their friendship grew, so did her crush. Her relationship was like her parents' before her. They both like each other, it was extremely obvious and they went out with other people to try and make the other jealous. The big difference is that, unlike Uncle Harry, Albus had grown tired of their flirting and had dragged them to a broom cupboard on the fifth floor, locked them in and yelled through the wood that they wouldn't let out until they had become a couple. He had then walked off. Rose and Scorpius had shared a look of disbelief at Albus' actions before Scorpius had pressed Rose up agents a wall and snogged her senseless. They had been together ever since.

She loved fashion.

This was her one bid deviant for her parents. Her parents believed that as long as you were dressed suitably for the occasion then that was it. She loved fashion and tried to look her best for every occasion. Some of her best memories were from hanging out with her cousin Molly, customising clothes and playing models. As they got older, the games changed. Rose would design and make clothes, from scraps and thing she had salvaged from a charity shop and Molly would model them. She spent most of her money on clothes. Her room was covered with designs for clothes and one of her most prized possessions was her sewing box. Rose lived for fashion, so when she was offered a place with a team of young designers she jumped at the chance. Two years later _Wonders for Witches _was the top brand in Britain and Rose Weasley was their top designer.

Death

Unlike her cousins Fred and Dominique, who she still missed after 70 years, Rose died peacefully. She was 92 when she died. It was actually quite young for someone with magical blood but Rose didn't mind. She had married the man of her dreams, Scorpius Malfoy (her dad had fainted when she showed him the ring) and had had three wonderful children: Elena Rose; Nathan Draco and Jack Ronald, who were all red-heads. Draco Malfoy had fainted at that, while Ron Weasley had done a victory dance. She died surrounded by her family, happily.


	4. Molly Alexandria Weasley

Molly Alexandria Weasley

Name

Molly has never understood her family's obsession with naming their children after things. The youngest generation of the Weasley family were living monuments to the dead or to times and places that their parents – for some mad reason – wanted to remember. Victorie, born on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, was named for the victory. Fred had been named after his father's dead twin (which was kind of creepy, Molly thought). Jamie, Albie and Lil had been named after seemingly every dead person that had ever meant something to Uncle Harry – had Aunty Ginny had any say in it? – which none of the three enjoyed. Something about seeing both their first and middle names on war memorials alarmed them. Even her name had another meaning; 'Molly' was an apology to Grandma Molly for something her father had done in the war (he had never said what exactly) and 'Alexandria' was chosen by her mother as a memory of her conception – her parents had been touring the Mediterranean. Molly really could have done without that knowledge of her parent's 'activities'.

Lucy

Molly loves her sister, she really does, but sometimes she doesn't really like her all that much. Ever since they were little girls and Lucy chopped the hair off her Morgan le Fay doll (and that was a really nice doll) the two had been frienemies. They spent most of their time together throwing insults, though beware to anyone outside of the family who insulted either one of them, for then the two would join forces and gang up against the bully. The right to insult was reserved to each other.

Rose

Sometimes, Molly's cousin Rose is more like a sister to her than Lucy is. They had always been close, but they had really bonded when they were about ten, when the majority of the family had marched up to the orchard to play Quidditch and the two girls had been left behind. Four hour later, the Weasleys returned home to find Rose and Molly elbows deep in Molly's fashion magazine, comparing celebrity dresses. Over the next few years, the girls had gone from comparing red carpet clothes to designing and modelling their own. When Rose's group of designers had launched _Wonders for Witches_, Molly had been the first model to join the team.

Potions

When she retired from full time modelling, it had taken Molly less than five minutes to decide her next career choice: potions. When she had been in Hogwarts, Potions had been her favourite subject and her best one as well. She rarely got above an 'Acceptable' in DADA or Charms, but in Potions it was an 'Outstanding' every time. After leaving Hogwarts, she accepted an apprenticeship offer from one of the Apothecaries in Diagon Alley and had become a fully qualified Potioneer, legally able to experiment and produce potions for St Mungos. But then _Wonders for Witches_ had been launched, and her love of modelling had surpassed her love of potions, so she gave up her job as a researcher for St Mungos and modelled. Now her career was over, she returned to the apothecary where it had all begun and applied for a job.

Death

Molly's death wasn't as sudden and shocking as Fred's and Dominique's, or as predictable as Rose's. She just...died. The day of her death was as normal as the day before it, and the day before that. She had woken up at precisely 7:30 am, just as she had done for the past eighty years, and went to put the kettle on while her husband Jerry took a shower. They ate breakfast together (Sausages, eggs and bread, with black coffee her and four sugars for Jerry) and dressed. Jerry went for a walk down to the corner shop (kissing her cheek as he passed her in the hall) to buy the morning paper and some milk, while Molly phoned Lucy and spent half an hour nattering away. She put down the phone, and went to the chair in the window where she liked to read in the sunshine. Molly Alexandria Weasley sat down and died smiling.


	5. Lily Luna Potter

Lily Luna Potter

Brothers

If anyone asked Lily, she would say she had three brothers. Teddy was as much her brother as Jamie and Albie were (though, admittedly, she had had a small crush on Teddy when she was younger, so there were times when she only had two brothers). It didn't matter to her that Teddy wasn't her brother by blood – her father had taught from an early age that family was more than shared blood. And so she had three brothers. And though at times she would give anything for them to just go away and leave her alone, she was always more than grateful for her brothers.

Knitting

Known fact to the Weasley-Potter clan: Lily loved to knit. She didn't know how the knitting gene had made its way from her loving Grandma through her tomboy mother and trouble making father all the way to her, but it did. As a little girl, she would spend hours sitting at her Grandma's knee, watching in fascination as the stitches appeared. When she was old enough for her hands to be big enough for her to hold her Grandma's smallest needles, her lessons began. She spent years learning all her Grandma's tricks, from the Purl stitch to the box stitch and everything in between. The year she turned sixteen she was given the biggest honour her Grandma could give; Lily was allowed to help make the Weasley sweaters. Year after year, she sat with her Grandma and knitted away. It took hours (the negative side of belonging to a huge family), but they were happy hours. And when her Grandma had long passed away; when she was a Grandnana herself, she still sat by the fire with her baskets of yarn, though this time she knitted for her own children (Elaina and Isaac) and her grandchildren (Jasper, Kim and Sebastian).

Daniel Goldstein

Lily had not realised she had fallen in love with her best friend Daniel for months after her feelings had changed. She had always been close to him; they were close friends and spent most of their time together. She had met Daniel in her first class of Ancient Runes, on the first day of her third year. She recognised him from her Transfiguration and Herbology classes, but they had never spoken much. They bonded quickly over their cluelessness of Charms and their Chocolate Frog card collection. Over the next two years, their friendship had depend enough to know exactly what the other would say without having to ask (though they did ask – both enjoyed their conversations). It was only in their sixth year, after arriving home from the Christmas holidays that Lily realised. Sitting in her room, she thought at how it had only been two hours since she had seen her friends and yet she missed them already. Then she realised, she wasn't missing her friends; she was missing _Daniel_.

The Knight Bus

Traditionally, Lily's family members have worked for the Ministry of Magic, or other important businesses such as Gringott's or the Daily Prophet. Lily broke this tradition spectacularly by joining the crew aboard the Knight Bus. It was exciting, it was fun and it was different every day. The number of weird and wonderful people she saw on a daily basis and the interesting places she visited (if only for a number of seconds) made up for the odd hours and early hearing loss brought on by the repetitive BANG of the bus as it moved. For eight hours a day (or two, or five, or twelve – it differed each day) she got to wear her vibrant purple uniform (which was just the right shade to clash violently with the bus itself) and manage the three passenger decks with Stan the valet and Meg the driver. Stan had worked on the bus since before she was born but Meg was less experienced than she was, which meant that the driving in the early days was interesting at best and terrifying at worst (though never as terrifying as the time Lily was allowed to take the wheel. Long story short, the she had ended up in a field in Wales surrounded by sheep that were no longer alive and smoking pieced of purple metal. The passengers had not been too pleased with_ that_). If she wasn't on the bus, she'd be in the office (with neon purple walls, of course) with ancient Ernie and the secretary Aidah, working her way through stacks of paperwork and having a laugh. So what if she didn't make as much as her brothers? Lily was happy.

Death

Lily died of Dragon Pox, aged 127. It wasn't surprising really, given her age. Dragon Pox was vicious to the elderly and it was one of those diseases that parents beg their children to get early in order to protect them from it in later life. Lily had never caught the disease, however contagious it was said to be (to her utter disappointment as a child – the sight of Jamie running around with his carrot coloured hair and neon green skin had made her extremely jealous – '_I want to look like a monster too!_'). So Lily had known ever since the green tinge appeared on her skin that this was her last struggle, though she would go down fighting. She was a Potter, after all, and a Weasley, though she used the name Goldstein after her marriage to Daniel. The disease claimed her eventually, along with Scorpius Malfoy who had caught the Pox when she did – at the WI (Witch's Institute) charity bingo game. Scorpius' life had ended with the dramatic words; '_Just like my great-grandaddy Abraxius! Aren't I living up to the family name! Tally-ho darling!_' Lily's life had ended in a peal of laughter.

**Second chapter in two days! This is the beginning of my New Years Resolution to finish all of my unfinished fanfictions. If anyone gets where the 'surrounded my sheep that were no longer alive and pieces of' I shall be very impressed and review at least one of their stories.**


	6. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Evil, and all that jazz.

Although many people would think otherwise, Scorpius Malfoy was not raised to be evil. His first words weren't 'Avada Kedavra'; his parent's didn't read him 'Secrets of the Darkest Art' at bedtime; his father didn't tattoo the Dark Mark on his buttock at the age of seven (this actually was a rumour spread on the Hogwarts grapevine and he had a sneaking suspicion it was Rose Weasley who started it). His childhood was utterly evil free – his Dad didn't even tell him about Voldemort or the Death Eaters until he was fourteen. So his confusion on Platform 9 ¾ before his first term at Hogwarts was completely justified: how was he meant to know why a balding redheaded man sent his Dad death-glares? Or why he told his equally redheaded daughter to beat him in every test? The redheaded daughter (who introduced herself as '_Rose, Rose Weasley. And you are?_') informed him that their Dads had a thing against each other, but not to worry about it because nothing parents did made any sense anyway. The other kids at Hogwarts weren't nearly so passé about the matter though: snarky comments and whispered insults were very common in his first few weeks. Of course, once he understood all about the war, he knew why the kids did it, though it made him angrier than he could say. The ones who preached fairness to others and equal rights were the ones who bullied him the most. The ones who preached against stereotypes were the ones who stereotyped against him. Scorpius wasn't evil, but he would have to prove that the hard way.

His name (how many syllables again?)

Scorpius wasn't sure what had been going through his parents' heads when they had decided to call him 'Scoripus Hyperion'. Did they want him to be beaten to death in the schoolyard? It was tradition, his father argued. It was stupid, Scorpius had replied. Luckily for him, his generation seemed to be half made up of kids with ridiculous names. There were sisters a couple years above him called Rain and Bow, a kid in Hufflepuff called Veto and the Lovegood twins, Lorcan and Lysander. Oh, and Al, of course, claimed the horror 'Albus Severus'. Still, he would have preferred a name less likely to cause giggling each time the register was called.

Rose Weasley

Wow, oh wow. Rose Weasley. It hit Scorpius like a bludger to the face sometime in his fifth year: she was hot. He didn't know when the big toothed, bushy haired girl had gone, or where the striking beauty had come from, but Scorpius was suddenly hooked. She didn't change at all; he just saw her in a new light. Her hair was no longer annoying or something to joke about; it was now cute and soft and wow-I-want-to-run-my-fingers-through-that. Her eyes stayed the same brown colour, but suddenly he noticed just how many shade of brown there were, crammed into those small irises. Her lack of tact and stubbornness – something he had previously complained viciously about – was now entertaining and enjoyable. He had never admitted his gratitude to Al for helping them get together – he was adamant that he would have gathered the courage at some point – but his messy haired friend received a huge basket of the latest Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes merchandise the next day.

Tie Dye

Scorpius would rather parade naked before the whole school than admit that he had a thing for tie-dye clothing. It had gone out of fashion decades before. The merest mention of it produced groans and can-you-believe-they-actually-wore-that-back-then? Even someone who was completely oblivious to Muggle clothing would never wear tie-dye. Instinct – though failing to warn them about ponchos and kilts – would have the oblivious witch or wizard running back to the safety of the onesie selection. But Scorpius would not be deterred. In the privacy of his room in Malfoy manor, he set up a tie-dye workshop. Obviously, clothes people would see couldn't be used, so Scorpius found himself tie-dyeing his own underwear in the depth of the night. It was perfect: the House Elves did the washing at the manor and at Hogwarts, so not even his parents would know of his secret obsession. He hid his secret love from the world for several years, until Al, rooting around in his friend's draw for some spare socks (his were all dirty – something about James, pranks and butter had been in Al's explanation), had discovered row upon row of vibrant undergarments.

Death

Scorpius' last words had been somewhat dramatic – something about living up to his great granddaddy's name. Tally-ho had been in there somewhere too. It had been Dragon Pox that had got him in the end, along with Rose's cousin Lily. Aged about 125, his mind had been more than a little absent at the time, but what remained had wanted his last words to dispel any remaining rumours about the darkness of the Malfoy family. What dark wizard says Tally-ho, after all? It hurt more than Scorpius liked to admit that he still wasn't trusted. Most of his adult life he had spent trying to prove to the world how they were all wrong and that he really was trustable, though it had gotten to the point in the last few decades that he didn't really care anymore. Stereotypes and grudges are hard to dispel, and people liked calling the Malfoy family dark. Scorpius could only hope that people would see his children for the person they were, not their surname they carried.


	7. Lysander Xenophilius Scamander

**AN: This chapter contains my attempt at bringing some peace between the warring fandoms of Harry Potter and Twilight. Might not be to everyone's taste, but I'm kinda annoyed about the endless arguments (Twiglit sux. Harry Potter is awesome and Harry si so SMEXY!11! Nuh-uh, Twilight is so romantic! Nothin evr happens in Hairy Potty) between the series, especially as lots are terrible arguments with horrendous spelling. **

Lysander Xenophilius Scamander

His twin

For twins, Lysander and Lorcan were not very similar – personality wise, that is. They had the same basic image – white blonde hair, prone to tangles; pale blue eyes; pointed chins; wide cheekbones – but how they decorated their image was completely different, as dissimilar as their outlook on life. Whilst Lorcan had to be presentable and brush his hair every day, Lysander was more willing to let things like appearance slide. So what if his hair was long, loose and tangled? So what if he tied his shoes with grass sometimes? He was actually rather proud of his grass laces; it took complex magic to weave together several pieces of grass in a way that it was both flexable, strong and thin enough to fit in the little holes in his shoes. But in the end, none of this mattered. Lysander loved his twin, and knew that his twin loved him. What did the differences matter, in the end?

Moon Frogs

He did it. He proved it. He proved them wrong. All the experts, all the Magizoologists. Moon Frogs did exist, and he, Lysander Scamander, had proved their existence. It had not been easy. For a start, he had to get to the moon to collect and sample, which required building a broom to get there. The first five broom designers laughed his out of their shop, but the sixth, a small place off Diagon Alley, had taken one look at his determined face – for one not dazed or daydreaming – and had reached for his quill. The design stage had taken months; spells had been invented specifically to help create the broom. Specimen bags – made to mimic the moon habitat – were built in. Various tracking charms were performed; proof that he had actually gone to the Moon, and not a Yurt in outer Mongolia. He practiced the bubble-head charm for hours at a time, days even. It would take over four months to fly to the moon and back, and the majority of that time would be in space. His family begged him not to. His friends thought he was mad. Society thought he was insane. But he did it. The first wizard the touch down on the moon since the famous Neil Armstrong (Muggles might believe it was science that got them into space, but it was actually a talented wizard and a very strong buoyancy charm). The ribbit-ribbit was like music to his ears.

Wind

When he was seven, Lysander almost died. Almost being the operative word: his magic prevented any real damage. One Sunday in November, Lysander found himself alone an exceptionally bored. Mum, Dad and Nook (Grandpa didn't like being called Grandpa) were debating the migration paths of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and Lorcan was reading in the corner, so Lysander found himself climbing the stairs to explore. Up, up, up; past Grandpa's study-living room-bedroom to his Mum's old room. This was where he stayed with Lorcan whenever then came to visit. And then, daringly, up some more! Up through the trapdoor in the ceiling and onto the roof! What a view! The hills! The sky! The wind... With a shocked shout, Lysander found himself blown over the roof edge and falling down, down, down into the garden below. He landed on the Snargaluff, which immediately shot out prickly, bramble-like vines and proceeded to attack him. Needless to say, Lysander never climbed onto a roof again.

Twilight

Perhaps the one thing Lysander had in common with the general population of Hogwarts (well, _some_ of the population, the majority of whom were female) was an unexpected love of a certain series of vampire romance novels. Was it the rain? The romance? The sparkling? Lysander didn't know for certain (he did have a thing about rainy days) but about three thing he was absolutely positive: Firstly, for some reason, the sparkling attracted him. Secondly, there was a part of him – and he didn't know how big – that wanted to go to the all-night movie marathon of the five movies. And thirdly, he adored the special edition box set Lorcan had bought for his birthday.

Death

It disappointed him – in his final, coherent moments – that he didn't die an interesting death. Having spent a lifetime attempting to be different, passing in his sleep didn't appeal much. However, the control he had over such matters was rather limited – excluding throwing himself in front of a Healer's broom (and wouldn't that be an ironic way to go!) – there wasn't much he could do about it all. So there he sat, watching the sun set and his vision slowly cloud over. _Perhaps this wasn't such a bad way to go after all._

This chapter is dedicated to my Grandad. Wherever you are, whether it be eating wine and cheese in the south of France or walking through the streets of Singapore, may you rest in peace.


End file.
